poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the 20th Century!
Here's how the battle begins in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor view of a camp site, where solders start gathering around. And the Emperor lands Soilder: Grab her. Yang: Guard her with your life. then view the team ready with all of their arms Queen Novo: In all my years of being a Je'Daii, never thought I'd ever be using a firearm. Skystar: It's really simple once you get the hang of it. Rick O'Connel: Alex? Where'd he go? Evelyn: Where do you think? veiw of Alex heading to the camp Stephen: What is that kid, doing? Rarity: Beats me. Hugs: Maybe he's going to save Lin from the Emeperor and the villains. the Emperor lands into his human form The Dragon Emperor: out his sword AWAKE! stone soilders came out we veiw of Zi Yuan running to the temple solders turn around faced the Emperor the temple, Zi Yuan opens the book everyone payed attention to the Emperor Emperor: Today you awake to a world... in a grip of chaos and corruption. Zi: Open the gates of the past and free the souls of the wrongfully damned. Emperor: I will restore order... I will retake what is mine. I will crush any idea of freedom. Zi: In the name of the ancestors and the righteous, I sacrifice my immortally and that of my daughter so that you may rise of this day! Emperor: I will slaughter without mercy. I will conquer without compassion. I will now lead you past the Great Wall. Once you cross, you will be indestructible. Zi: Bring down the wrath of oppressed on this Emperor and all who follow him! Emperor: I rise you for one purpose... to enforce my will on the entire world! Soldier: Long live the Emperor! Zi: I call upon the hundreds and the thousands that you may rise up and seize this moment to take your victory, to take your justice and to take your revenge! skeletons come alive as ground sinks Emperor: Zi Yuan. comes undead soldiers Emperor: Prepare for battle! Rick: These are... they're good undead guys, right? Ming charges Rick: Zi Yuan, Zi Yuan, Zi Yuan sent us. Evelyn: Darling, I don't think he speaks english. Rick: We're with Zi Yuan. General Ming: Zi Yuan? Eveyln: Right. soldiers charge and Alex knocks out 2 soldiers and frees Lin General Ming: Freedom, freedom, freedom! Emepror: Arches form up! do so Rick: Incoming! fire at the undead soldiers Edd: ARROW STORM!! barley hits Rick's arm Rick: Hey, that's my favorite blue shirt. Evelyn: I always hated that shirt. soldiers rises unharmed Emepror: out his sword Death to General Ming! soldiers march and General Yang opens fire Bradey O'Diesel: Go my droids! droids march forwards General Ming: Charge! [The soldiers charge Kitty Katswell: Prepare the arrows! elves get their arrows out Rick: Welcome to the 20th Century! and Eveyln fire Hugs: They're weak spots are the necks, and the eyes. Kitty Katswell: Fire arrows! arrows fire their arrows at the droids Mr. Blik: Did they hit anything? General Dedrich: It's out turn now. FIRE AT WILL!! one inside the trench fires their weapons General Ming: We can't let them cross the Great Wall. to our heroes Leadwing: Damn! I never thought I'd be in a trench again. General Dedrich: Keep your firing up, we must hold the line! (fires some rockets) view various of our heroes firing their weapons as Novo is only firing one shot at a time. Queen Novo: Hmm, this is easier than I thought. Kitty Katswell: Back arrows! Fire! elves at the back fire their arrows and hit the droids Mr. Blik: Send them coming! Come on! see the Emperor killing several soldiers where Zi Yuan. Meanwhile Lin and Alex kick 2 soldiers off their motorcycles and they drive on them The Emperor off his horse and runs to Zi Yuan and they begin to clash their swords 2 fight when the Emperor slashes her The Emperor: You are no longer immortal. 2 fight again when the Emperor stabs her and throws her off, while Rick and Eveylin are outnumbered Rick: Honey! Fall back to higher ground! a grenade are surrounded Rick: I really hate mummies! Evelyn: It seems the feelings mutual! mummy crawls Rick: Shut up, clay boy! his dead off Forte! Run! run up a hill and are out of ammo and used swords Rick: Next time I say: "We've been in together scrapes than this," I mean this! duel the mummies then high above was a plane and it started firing upon the army. Templeton: Hugo I think the calvery's here! Jonathan: Die you mummy, (bleep)! Die! Pilot: There is no call for bad language! Evelyn: Jonathan certainly knows how to make an entrance! we see The Wonderbolts fly in and drop bombs as Skipper joins in and shoots down several soldiers as the Ghost and Millennium Falcon fly in and shoot down several throngs of soldiers Hera Syndulla: Nothing like a good air battle to keep things at high speed! Chewbacca: growls see our heroes fighting off many soldiers and changlings that come in bnut then Novo runs out of ammo Queen Novo: Forget this! (throws her gun at several Changlings as she then draws her Lightsaber] This is for Je'Daii everywhere! (she then goes to Force power mode as her eyes start to glow and then with a battle cry she ignites her Lightsaber and charges at high speeds and kills many soldiers] Shema: (fires a few shots) Skystar, you mother is the bomb! Skystar: Yeah, she is! Bee, Hound, and Hot Rod flie in Hound: Woo hoo! Let's ride, Bee! Hot Rod: Let's kick butts! the droids start firing their blasters Kitty Katswell: There firing! Mr. Blik: Good! Kitty Katswell: her lightsaber Swords! elves get their swords, as a droid comes over as Mr. Blik hits it with his axe, as the droids come over and kill some elves while Kitty and Hanah destroy some droids by impailing and slicing them as an Elve is killed by a blaster shot as he does the Whilhelm scream as Kitty punches one droid as the droid punches her down, and tries to shot her but dodges and he cuts off his left leg and decapitates it. As a droid kills an elve, Mr. Blik slides under and kills it with his axe as Kitty kills some droids Mr. Blik: Celaeno, two already! Captain Celaeno: I'm already on twenty! Mr. Blik: What?! I'll have no talking parrot out-score me! his a droid in his nut Captain Celaeno: two more Twenty-two! Mr. Blik: Alright, two can play at that game! Come on! two droids one more, as Kitty kills several droids and let's out a mighty force push. But they still keep coming Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Hiatt Grey